¿Yuri o Lirios?
by Reira26
Summary: [YURI]Colección de one-shot y drabbles yuri, para todos los amantes del género. IX: Shinko extrañaba a Ayano tanto que no podía soportar más su ausencia. Quería ver su sonrisa, escuchar su dulce voz, tomar su mano de nuevo... Y la única forma de volver a verla era yendo hacia ella.
1. ¿Yuri o Lirios?

Un saludo, criaturas de la noche (?) Aunque me prometí a mí misma no subir nada estando de viaje, simplemente no pude evitar publicar algo de yuri, que, por cierto, hace falta en este fandom. Para aquellos que leen mi fic "Niños Otra Vez", ya saben que pregunté a quien le gustaba el yuri y, gracias a ustedes, decidí crear esta pequeña colección de one-shot y drabbles llenos de amor color de rosa. Sin más, les dejo este pequeño drabble para iniciar con tan preciada colección.

Aclaraciones: Ambientado una semana después de que Momo se uniera a la organización. El título es un juego de palabras, por si no leyeron el manga. En japonés, Yuri significa dos cosas: la que ya conocemos y es nuestro culposo placer; y el de lirios o azucenas. Ténganlo en cuenta, por favor. Otra cosa… Esto es lo más fluffy y rosa que mi mente pudo idear; no todos serán así.

* * *

Miró por encima de libro a la rubia que leía unas hojas sentadas en el sofá del frente. Era curiosa, tal vez demasiado, y el comentario que había hecho Ene el día que Momo entró a la brigada todavía rondaba en su cabeza. ¿Sería que tenía que darle lirios? Cerró el libro y, decididamente, fue a su habitación y trajo de vuelta con ella un pequeño ramo de bellas flores blancas que escondió con recelo en la espalda. Salió la sala y se le acercó nerviosamente.

— M-Momo—Llamó. La susodicha la miró y sonrió—E-esto yo…

— ¿Qué escondes ahí Mary-chan?—Preguntó impaciente por saber la respuesta. La albina estiró los brazos y le ofreció el ramillete— ¿Lirios?

Sorprendida los aceptó y observó a la chiquilla, pálida y temblorosa debido a un inesperada reacción. Recordó lo que pasó cuando se convirtió en el miembro número cinco del _MekaMeka _y rió por lo bajo debido a la inocencia de la medusa. Dejó las flores sobre la mesa junto al papel en el que estaba escrita la nueva canción para aprenderse y se puso de pie frente a la niña.

— Gracias Mary-chan—Le acarició maternalmente la cabeza—Pero el yuri no se refiere a lirios.

— ¿No?—Inclinó la cabeza confundida y puso un dedo en su barbilla en una posición para pensar— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Cierra los ojos—Le dijo la idol más como una petición que una orden. La chica obedeció inmediatamente.

La rubia sonrió y, con los mofletes pintados de tierno escarlata, acercó su rostro al de la nena. Con cuidado juntó sus labios y tomó entre las suyas las pequeñas manos de la medusa. Ésta no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, disfrutando del cálido toque. Se separaron lentamente y levantaron los párpados.

— ¿Un beso?—Preguntó aún sin comprenderlo bien.

— No solo un beso—Corrigió mirándola fijamente—Solo puede ser entre mujeres que se quieren mucho.

— Entonces yo quiero yuri con Momo—Y dicho esto se empinó para darle otro beso en los labios.

Ya fuera por los lirios o por el yuri, Mary se aseguraría de nunca olvidar ese día.

* * *

¿Y cierto que es para vomitar un arcoíris completo? En fin, ojalá les haya gustado y apoyen este pequeñísimo fic que hago con todo el amor para los fans del yuri. Recuerden comentar, eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir. Y, otra cosa, ¡Pueden pedir un one-shot de la pareja que quieran (obviamente yuri)! ¡Incluso gender bender! Si lo hacen va con dedicatoria incluida y no se les cobra nada (¿?)

Siguiente one-shot: Viene incluida Ayano. Dedicado a quien lo pidió.


	2. Te Estaré Esperando

Bueno chicas (Creo que casi todos los que leen esto son mujeres), les traigo el segundo one-shot de mi preciada colección de yuri. Cuando vi la petición en un comentario de Niños Otra Vez quedé con cara de "WTF?! ¡¿A esta mujer qué le pasa?!" dado a que la pareja era un poco (Que conste, solo un poco) rara. Sin embargo, fue la primera historia que escribí y, aunque no es lo mejor que mi cabeza ha podido idear, espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones: Se ubica en dos tiempos distintos; el primero es cuando Ayano está viva, el día antes y en el que se suicida. El segundo es en el capítulo 18 del manga, cuando aparece Kuroha y hace de las suyas. No es tan fluffy como el anterior, es más bien triste. Está dedicado a **Ib Tears** y sus extraños gustos. Otra cosa... Es un AyanoEne (?)

* * *

**Te Estaré Esperando**

Y los síntomas de su enfermedad desaparecían. Solo era con ella; con el calor de sus labios, la suavidad de sus caricias, el olor extremadamente bueno de su cabello, sus bellos ojos marrones y la espléndida sonrisa que siempre adornaba su bonito rostro. Los momentos que pasaba con ella eran simplemente especiales e invaluables. La pureza de sus sentimientos, el amor que flotaba en la habitación ocupada solo por dos cuerpos femeninos al desnudo. La blanda cama de impecables sábanas, la tenue y romántica iluminación; todo era increíble, nada podría igualársele. Y lo mejor era que esa castaña estaba a su lado, aún cuando el cansancio la vencía.

— Deberíamos dormir, Takane—Comentó la chica acariciando la cabellera de la susodicha—Ah, ya está dormida.

Su rostro se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su persona especial dormir plácidamente. Le acarició la cabeza mientras miraba ningún punto en particular y luego le dio un tierno e imperceptible toque en las mejillas. Se acomodó en la cama de frente a su acompañante y, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas, le dio un casto beso en los labios. Porque… Ya no lo haría nunca más.

— Te quiero, Takane—Suprimió los sollozos, queriendo parecer fuerte aun cuando nadie la veía—Lo siento mucho… Perdóname. Hasta la próxima.

A la mañana siguiente, Takane, como siempre, fue a la escuela luciendo enojada. Pensaba en Ayano, quien no había despertado a su lado. En todo el día no la vio, lo que realmente la preocupaba, pues temía no poder decirle lo que sentía. Por la tarde salió y, lo último que vio fue el pasillo desierto y una figura femenina de larga bufanda roja subiendo a la azotea.

Todo el cuerpo le falló, cayó al piso totalmente colapsada y su raciocinio se había perdido ya. Pero algo llegó a rastras a sus oídos… _"Takane"_ La voz de ella, susurrando su nombre con profunda tristeza. No lo quería, ¡No! Debía verla y contarle todo lo que guardaba en su pecho. Pero era imposible… Ambas habían muerto.

* * *

Vio su rostro desfigurado por el cinismo y la maldad. Sus ojos amarillos la perforaron profundamente e infligieron miedo por todo su ser cibernético. Gritando y llorando le imploró que se detuviera. No quería ver morir a nadie; tampoco quería morir nuevamente. La sonrisa de medio lado del asesino la despidió antes de ser aplastada sin esfuerzo alguno por la mano de él.

Flotaba en el vacío, ya le era una sensación familiar. Su cuerpo suspendido en un estado letárgico, su memoria envuelta en una nebulosa impenetrable; no pensaba, no sentía, no vivía. Estaba muerta, no había duda. Una corriente la empujó hasta el interior de un amplio cuarto, el cual parecía, si es que no era, el interior de un reloj. Saliendo poco a poco de su estupor, logró posarse sobre un engranaje que se movía lentamente. Subió la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida de sobremanera. ¡Estaba ahí, frente a sus narices!

Abrió la boca y parpadeó varias veces, aún sin creérselo del todo. No había cambiado nada; sus amables orbes cafés, su sedoso cabello castaño, la característica bufando roja y su hermosa y brillante sonrisa, todo encajaba con el preciado recuerdo que tenía de ella. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, luchando por salir, y rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de la joven, quien la recibió con infinito afecto. El sonido de pequeñas partículas de cristales caer al suelo hizo eco por todo el espacio; estaba desintegrándose, desaparecería.

— Ayano-chan, Ayano-chan—Lloró amargamente en el pecho de la nombrada. Cuando por fin la había encontrado…

— Es un placer conocerte—Comenzó la joven. Asombrada por su extraño saludo subió la mirada llorosa—Ene-chan.

Bajó los ojos para verse todavía en sus ropajes cibernéticos y los mechones de cabello azul chillón pegándose a las húmedas mejillas. Un brillo plateado era emitido desde sus piernas, las cuales existían únicamente de la rodilla para arriba. Estaba desapareciendo rápidamente. No la volvería a ver.

— Ayano-chan, no quiero morir—Se abrazó más fuerte a ella, olvidándose por completo de la personalidad alegre que había prometido mantener—Quiero quedarme contigo.

— Está bien, Ene-chan—Le acarició la cabeza como una madre haría a su hijo. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo de desolación al ver que ya no quedaba nada de la falda negra—No vas a morir. Ve y disfruta de tu vida; yo siempre te estaré esperando.

— Ayano…— Entrelazó dedos con ella antes de que sus brazos desaparecieran—Te amo.

— Yo también—Chocó con suavidad frentes, reteniendo con valentía las lágrimas—Takane… Ene…

Juntaron labios por última vez en un beso triste y casto, lleno de desbordantes sentimientos e ilusiones. Desapareció por completo, luciendo una brillante sonrisa que nunca le había visto. Ella se iba para seguir viviendo, mientras su persona era dejada nuevamente atrás, como una espectadora llena de impotencia por no poder interrumpir. Los engranajes se ralentizaron y el reloj dio el último toque. Se acomodó la bufanda y mirando perdidamente al vacío pronunció:

Te estaré esperando.

Y, entonces, el tiempo se detuvo por completo.

* * *

Siguiente one-shot: Será un gender bender.

Algo más, si hicieron una petición y no la público en próximos capítulos… No desesperen, las cumpliré todas; solo que no soy la mujer maravilla para pensar y escribir tantas cosas. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y ojalá sigan apoyando ésta pequeña serie yuri que escribo con todo mi cariño.

Besos y abrazos.

Reira26.


	3. Es Para Comerlo

¡Hola bebés! (Le digo bebé o baby a todo el mundo, no se sorprendan) Hoy continuo con mi tan preciada colección yuri. Para los que quedaron con cada de "WTF?" con lo del gender bender… Sigue siendo yuri, nunca, nunca esperen yaoi de mi parte. Siento que muchos me olvidaron a mí y a mis fics… ¡Pero no importa! Seguiré escribiendo hasta el fin del mundo aún cuando nadie me quiera (Estoy exagerando, lo sé). Sin más que decir, las aclaraciones de siempre.

Aclaraciones: Imagínense a una loli de cabello corto castaño y ojos cafés, imagínense a una pechugona albina que le encanta comer… ¡Así tendrán la imagen de Hibiya-chan y Konoha-chan! Están solas en la sala de alguna casa… ¿De quién? No importa. Ésta belleza de one-shot está dedicado a la fantástica **Runo Cartwright **(Yo quiero KidoMomo, recuérdalo). Deben leer sus fics, es una orden (¿?). Sin más, les dejo esta historia llena de rosa. (Es un Fem!KonohaXFem!Hibiya)

* * *

Sabía que no era una buena idea preguntar acerca de ese tema en particular, mucho menos a la inmutable mujer frente a ella. ¡Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer! La curiosidad la había vencido sin mucho esfuerzo y, si no la saciaba, enloquecería. Suspiró y, arreglándose innecesariamente la falda azul claro, se le acercó a paso lento y dubitativo. Intentando controlar sus nervios, se posicionó frente a ella, quien comía una brocheta de carne y cebolla sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala.

— Konoha— Dijo con desgano llamando la atención de la susodicha. Ésta subió la mirada y sus ojos rosa se encontraron con los propios— Ah… Maldición— Masculló en voz baja al sentir su rostro arder por la intensidad de la mirada de su compañera.

— ¿Qué pasa Hibiya?— Preguntó dejando el plato en la mesa frente al sillón— ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.

— E-estoy bien idiota— Contestó dándole la espalda. Reunió todo el valor que pudo tomando una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente antes de volver a hablar— Konoha… ¿Cómo sabes que alguien te gusta?

La albina a su espalda se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina sin haberle prestado atención. Ella se quedó de pie en la sala, temblando, pensando en el error que acababa de cometer. Estaba enojada, la había hecho enojar. Los ojos se le aguaron y apretó todos los músculos de su cuerpo para que las lágrimas de frustración y decepción no cayeran por sus mejillas. Se jaló las dos coletas hechas con su corto cabello castaño y suprimió los sollozos. La mano de la mayor se posó en su hombro.

— Me dan ganas de comerlo— Pronunció haciéndole dar la vuelta— Lo que me gusta… Me dan ganas de comerlo.

— ¿Eh?— La miró confundida, perdiendo todas las ganas de llorar. En su mente se dio una paliza y riñó como nunca lo había hecho. Lo supo desde el principio, preguntarle a ella no era buena idea— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo Konoha, solo… Olvídalo.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada y caminó en dirección opuesta a la de su alta compañera. Ésta le atrapó la muñeca y la haló hacia sí misma, envolviéndola en un cálido y reconfortante abrazó que la bajita correspondió sin pensarlo. La albina se agachó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron al mismo nivel y, sin inmutarse en ningún momento, le mordió con cuidado una de sus mejillas de niña. La castaña se sonrojó gravemente y abrió la boca y los ojos sumida en total sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces?— Le salió un hilillo de voz, casi inaudible, pues las palabras se atoraban en la garganta debido al asombro.

— Comiendo lo que me gusta— Respondió antes de morderle el otro cachete— También puedes comerme.

— E-Eso es lo que haré— Con el rostro sonrojado y el corazón latiendo rápidamente, le mordió el labio inferior a la albina— ¡Que se aproveche!

Tal vez "comer" no era el mejor concepto, pero si Hibiya-chan y Konoha-chan estaban bien con ello, entonces… Nada más les debía importar.

* * *

Realmente no tengo nada más para decir, solo… Gracias por leer y ojalá comenten, dejar un comentario no los va a matar. Ésta historia fue tan… Fluffy y rosa, no sé, fue algo raro. Reitero, dedicado a Runo-sama (¿?), ojalá te haya gustado este intento de gender bender.

Siguiente one-shot: Tendremos a una esponjosa y mullida criatura por ahí…

Besos y abrazos.

Reira26.


	4. Te Cuidaré

Y bueno, regresé con mis estupideces rosas y fluffy. Necesitamos animar más este fandom… No sé cómo, pero es necesario que esto tenga un poco más de movimiento (Estoy en los días en los que soy ingenua y positiva) Dejando de lado ello, casi que no puedo publicar esto. De alguna manera u otra escapé de mis trabajos, así que se los dejo de una vez.

Aclaraciones: La verdad, este one-shot no es lo mejor que he podido escribir, es más, pienso que no es muy bueno que digamos. Esto no es romántico, es más como de amistad o algo así… Es un KidoMary y es para dos personas que lo pidieron con anterioridad. Está dedicado a **Shizuku Albarn **y **Jisatsu Shojo**, ojalá lo lean en algún momento y, si lo hacen, espero les guste.

* * *

**Te Cuidaré**

— Entonces me iré— Anunció la albina saliendo por la puerta principal.

— ¡Qué te vaya bien, Mary-chan!— Contestó el rubio desde el sofá en el que estaba echado.

— Recuerda lo que te dije— Encomendó Kido, de pie en el umbral de la puerta. En el rostro de la líder estaba escrito lo nerviosa que se encontraba— ¿Estás segura? ¿Realmente no quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡Está bien!— Aseguró la pequeña con una tierna pose de victoria— Ahora sí, me voy.

La observó marcharse. Cuando la chica de la capa blanca y la canasta llena de flores desapareció de su vista, volvió al interior de la base secreta después de haber cerrado la puerta. Se sentó frente a Kano, quien la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y una expresión de estar a la expectativa. No podía quedarse quieta, su ansiedad no se lo permitía. Movía la pierna derecha de arriba abajo y golpeaba con su dedo índice la rodilla del mismo extremo.

Se levantó y simuló que iba al baño. Activó su poder, volviéndose invisible al instante y corrió a la entrada principal de casa. Observó al idiota de su compañero antes de salir; no la había notado. Salió rápidamente del departamento, rezando por que su malestar se debiera solo a su paranoia de que la niña saliera sola por primera vez. _Es solo tu imaginación, _se repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

— Kido como siempre preocupándose por todos— Comentó el chico de ojos gatunos asomado por la ventana que daba a la calle por dónde la líder pasaba.

Corrió por las calles vacías usando su poder. Tenía un mal presentimiento. La capucha del buzo no se quedaba en su lugar y los audífonos blancos conectados eternamente al Ipod habían sido dejados en casa. Esquivó a las pocas personas que se cruzó en el camino y vio a su esponjoso objetivo en el semáforo de la esquina. La tierna criaturita miró a ambos lado y, al ver que no había peligro, cruzó la carretera con satitos campantes.

Aceleró el paso cuando un hombre en bicicleta, absorto por la música en sus oídos, se dirigió a la chiquilla. La señal cambió a verde para el tránsito y la criaturilla no había llegado todavía a la otra acera. Corrió al otro lado y, tomándola de la muñeca, la haló hacia su cuerpo para salvarla del impacto que estaba a punto de recibir. La abrazó y la bicicleta pasó derecho, dejando tras de sí una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Ambas, sorprendidas, se separaron para observarse por unos segundos.

— K-Kido— Se agarró de la tela del buzo de la susodicha. Las lágrimas de temor aún quedaban en sus ojitos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Debiste tener más cuidado— Dijo seriamente y le dio un zape en la frente, sin demostrar su nerviosismo— ¿Qué qué hago aquí? Te cuido, por supuesto.

— Gracias Kido— Respondió con una sonrisa y se empinó lo más que dieron sus piecitos para regalarle un beso en la mejilla— Por favor, sigue cuidando de mí de ahora en adelante.

— Claro— Le acarició la cabeza maternalmente y se agachó a su altura para darle, por más fuera de su personalidad que estuviera, un beso en la frente— Siempre te cuidaré…

* * *

Para terminar, gracias por leer y por comentar. Me hace realmente feliz que saquen algo de tiempito para las historias de esta novata escritora. Por último, ojalá les haya gustado y comenten, los autores vivimos de sus reviews, así que no les de vergüenza (Ni pereza).

Siguiente One-shot: Mitsuketa-ta-ta-ta-ra- taiyou… (¿?)

Reira26


	5. También Me Gustas

Bueno, primero he de expresarles mi más profundas disculpas *Hace una reverencia* Nah~ Estoy exagerando. Pero he de decir que últimamente no les agradezco que lean mis fics y comenten, ese ha sido un gran error de parte mía. ¡Soy una pinche malagradecida! Así que ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer esto y mucho más por tomarse el tiempo para comentar! *Inserte sonrisa gigantesca aquí* Ahora sí, pasando al bello yuri, desde el próximo capítulo vuelvan a pedir, no importa si se repite la pareja o es lo más descabellado que pudieron pensar, se acepta cualquier crack (?)

Aclaraciones: Esto no es HaruTaka, es AyaTaka; la primera ya está escrita y la publicaré en próximos capítulos. No hay mucho que decir acerca de esto, solo que casi no puedo subirlo… Pero dije que publicaría todos los miércoles esto así que… ¡Lo que digo lo cumplo! En fin, este one-shot está dedicado a **The Lost One's Weeping **por si algún día lo llega a leer. Alguien más lo había pedido, pero no recuerdo quien era... Si lo desea, lo puede pedir y le dedicaré otro.

* * *

Ya, habían llegado por fin. El edificio frente a ella nunca le había causado tanto miedo; era un maldito temor sin fundamentos. Entraron, un joven guardia las recibió con un cálido saludo, al que ella correspondió con su típica mirada enojada. Subieron al común elevador, el cual las llevó rápidamente hasta el séptimo piso. La puerta del departamento 701 se burlaba de su incompetencia y nerviosismo al arribar por primera con un acompañante, ¡En especial _ella_! Enojada, insertó la llave e invitó a la chica a pasar al interior.

— ¡Woah!— Exclamó la castaña asombrada al ver la decoración de las paredes. Corrió para mirarlos de cerca— Tienes tantos vinilos. Takane, en serio amas la música.

Respondió con un desganado y largo "Si". Dejó el maletín sobre el mismo sofá al que su compañera lo había lanzado y colocó música desde su Ipod, conectándolo a los parlantes que siempre tenía dispuestos en el buró principal de la sala. Inhaló y exhalo profundamente, como si el aire que entrara fuera, en realidad, valor. Pero no, seguía siendo oxígeno. Lo que pasaba era que… Estaba tan avergonzada que podría morir en ese mismo instante.

— Ayano-chan— La llamó en un susurro. La susodicha volteó a verla con su esplendorosa sonrisa— ¿Por qué tan… De repente?

— ¡Quiero ver tu habitación!— La castaña ignoró totalmente su pregunta y ensanchó más la curvatura de sus labios al hacer la petición.

Takane no podía negarle nada cuando esa endemoniada sonrisa aparecía. Nunca en toda su vida había llevado a nadie a casa y la primera en ir tenía que ser la maldita castaña de sus sueños ¡No podía ser más vergonzoso! La guió hasta sus aposentos caminando con pasos dubitativos. Su cuarto era normal; una cama, un escritorio y una estantería con libros y juegos. Entró rápidamente y guardó de mala gana la novela que había estado leyendo en los últimos días, nadie creería que eso entraría en sus gustos.

A sus espaldas la puerta se cerró y, cuando se dio la vuelta para encarar a su amiga, ésta estaba echándole seguro a la única entrada. Tembló, su expresión daba miedo y había en sus ojos un brillo que jamás había visto. ¿Y si esa no era Ayano? ¿Y si era otra persona, alguien que quería secuestrarla? Se espantó ante los pensamientos del peor escenario; pero, por razones más que obvias, era imposible que cualquiera de sus suposiciones fuera verdad.

— A-Ayano-chan… — Dijo con su voz temblorosa. La aludida se lamió los labios y se le fue acercando, a lo que ella retrocedía— ¿Q-qué haces? ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

— Takane yo…— El borde de la cama le quedó en las rodillas, por lo que cayó acostada. Miró bien a su compañera, inclinada sobre ella; su rostro estaba coloreado por un rojo tan fuerte como el de su bufanda— Me gustas, Takane.

Eso le heló hasta los más recónditos huesos de su cuerpo. Se quedó estática, sin respirar, solo parpadeando debido a la sorpresa. El calor se le subió a la cara, todo el enojo que poseía su interior se esfumó y unos extraños bichitos se colaron en su estómago. Las palabras querían salir, pero quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, sin ninguna vía de escape que las llevara al exterior.

— Lo siento, Takane— La castaña hizo ademán de levantarse, intentando esconder las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos— Estoy diciendo cosas raras.

— Ayano-chan— Susurró. La agarró de la muñeca antes de que se alejara totalmente de ella.

La niña que se creía héroe abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sus mejillas se pintaron del mismo color que los clips de su cabello. El suave contacto, el dulce sabor a miel, la amable calidez y el húmedo roce de ambos labios la sorprendió; más la atrapó en su red y la envolvió en su totalidad, llevándosela a un mundo de desconocidos sentimientos que siempre quiso visitar. Se separaron, maldiciendo la falta de aire, y se acercaron peligrosamente.

— También me gustas, Ayano-chan— Dijo Takane antes de besarla nuevamente.

* * *

Ahora terminaré. Gracias por leer, recuerden comentar, no les cuesta nada. Dos preguntas random… ¿Quién quiere voz de loli hecha en Reiralanda? Creo que nadie… ¿Qué le dieron a sus mamis de día de la madre? (Creo que eso es en todo el mundo ¿No?) Yo le canté una canción. En fin, respondan XD. Ahora, algunos agradecimientos:

**Dako: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en comentar. No es un HaruTaka, pero estás en la lista de dedicatorias. Cuando sea el turno de esa pareja verás tu nombre al inicio, junto a todas mis estupideces. Ojalá continúes leyendo este pequeño fic.

**Shizuku Albarn: **Bueno, siendo sincera, no quería que saliera tan "friendship", pero no podía imaginarme otra cosa con ese par, estaba seca cuando lo pensé XD. Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado y ojalá sigas leyendo estos cortos one-shot.

**Lady Odinson:** Bueh~… Todo va en gustos. Qué bueno que te hayan gustado estas historias aún cuando no eres seguidora del yuri. Por supuesto que puedes pedirlo, ya estás anotada en la lista de pedidos (?) Gracias por comentar.

**Shinoby Nehory: **¡Aquí está tu continuación!. Verás la actualización todos los miércoles sin falta.

**Mimic Tatori: **Ya te respondí… Pero como te amo te mencionaré por aquí (?)

**Ib Tears: **Gracias por el error del fragmento de Yuukei Yesterday, con razón siempre la canto mal (?). Qué bueno que te haya gustado tu AyanoEne (Aún pienso que es bastante raro XD) y que lindo que sigas mi fic y comentes. Es un gusto tenerte de lectora ATT: Tu onee-chan.

Siguiente one-shot: _¡Robaré tu mirada también!_


	6. Estoy Para Protegerte

Hola chicos y chicas que siguen esta colección. Me disculpo por el retraso, sé que dije que publicaría los miércoles, pero tuve dos problemas. Uno, estoy muy enferma, suelo estresarme mucho y me dio un dolor de cabeza insoportable; no podía pasar cinco minutos en el computador. Dos, el internet se iba y volvía a cada rato, así que no podía hacer mucho. Aunque sé que a nadie le importan mis problemas, tenía que decirlos, no he hablado con nadie aparte de mi mamá en tres días… Sin más, gracias por leer y comentar.

Aclaraciones: Escribí esto hace mucho, fue el primer yuri de KagePro, así que me disculpo si no es bueno. Como dije anteriormente, desde este capítulo pueden hacer un pedido si lo desean, no importa si la pareja es lo más crack de lo crack en el mundo del Kagecrack (¿?) Este one-shot está dedicado a **Lady Odinson **y **Mimic Tatori**, gracias a ambas por leer estas historias cortas.

* * *

**Estoy Para Protegerte**

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Escondida tras un bote de basura en un callejón oscuro, se preguntaba si en realidad no era mejor para ella quedarse encerrada en su casa de por vida, como solía hacer su hermano mayor. La voz que la llamaba al final del camino la hacía temblar y las lágrimas en sus ojos le dificultaban la vista, haciéndole imposible distinguir el número que estaba marcando. Presionó la tecla para llamar y esperó impaciente a que alguien contestara. Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, una desganada voz respondió.

Hola…

¡Ayúdeme por favor!— La persona del otro lado no reaccionó— Hay alguien siguiéndome y-y no puedo escapar de él.

¿Dónde estás?

En un callejón, cerca a una tienda de música— El acosador la llamó por el nombre nuevamente. Los sollozos salieron de su boca— P-Por favor r-rápido.

La llamada terminó y su saldo también. ¿Podía tener peor suerte? Se abrazó a sí misma y lloró en silencio, orando para que ese "gran admirador" se cansara y se fuera a casa, dejándola en paz. Pero era muy insistente. Miró al oscuro y húmedo piso, recordando el porqué estaba en esa horrible situación. _Si tan solo no me hubiese convertido en una idol._ Apretó los labios y suprimió unos sollozos. _Y Si tan solo no le hubiese dicho esas cosas horribles a la líder antes de salir… Soy una idiota._ Continuó llorando por un tiempo y cuando el hombre comenzó una indeseable conversación en la que solo él participaba, rememoró los sucesos del día.

_Quería ir de compras ese día, necesitaba algo de ropa nueva. Cuando se lo comentó a Kido ella aceptó no muy convencida, pero no la rechazó debido a que sabía que Momo no controlaba totalmente sus poderes. Iban a ir después del almuerzo, dejando a Mary, Kano y Shintaro en la casa. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que fueran juntas, así, si algo pasaba, la líder protegería a la rubia. El tiempo pasó, y cuando la hora llegó, ella hizo un comentario que no debía hacerse frente a la de cabellos verdes._

_Comenzaron a pelear, discutiendo acerca de algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba. Al final le dijo "La odio Danchou-san" y salió corriendo de la casa. Desaparecer después de decirle tantas cosas horribles en la pelea… ¿Qué clase de imagen se estaba creando? Se fue al distrito comercial que estaba cerca a dónde conoció por primera vez a la líder. Estuvo mirando en varias tiendas, pero la discusión que había tenido minutos atrás no salía de su cabeza. Al final no pudo comprar nada y cuando decidió ir a casa, él apareció._

_Ya lo conocía de antes, pues no era la primera vez que lo encontraba. Era un acosador y del tipo que no se rinden ante nada. Cuando la vio salió a perseguirla, mientras ella, ya acostumbrada a huir de los fans, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Al final terminó en un oscuro y nada concurrido callejón ubicado entre una tienda de música y una panadería. El acosador no entró; pero sabiendo que era un lugar cerrado, se quedó en la entrada, hablándole de lo esplendida que era. Ella no quería escucharlo._

_Después de diez minutos, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, llamó a alguien. No sabía a quién y en su confusión no pudo reconocer su voz. Tampoco sabía si esa persona la ayudaría o simplemente la ignoraría; estaba en todo su derecho de hacer esto último. Tal vez tendría que quedarse allí hasta que el acosador se fuera o… Hasta que él se cansara de esperar y decidiera buscarla. No quería eso._

Escuchó unos pasos acercársele. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía, pero la persona tocó su hombro y acarició su cabeza. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su acompañante, reconociéndola aún con las interminables lágrimas. Se abalanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó como a una amiga a la que no se ve durante muchos años. Gimió y pataleó estando entre sus brazos y, cuando pudo recobrar su compostura, la miró fijamente.

Danchou-san…— La abrazó nuevamente— Lo siento mucho, haberle dicho cosas tan feas.

Está bien Kisaragi— Correspondió el agarre con cierta torpeza— Deberíamos salir de aquí ¿No crees?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano que Kido le ofrecía. Caminaron por el oscuro pasillo y salieron nuevamente a la calle, donde el acosador de Momo la esperaba ansioso. Se espantó al ver a alguien más con ella, pues nadie había entrado al callejón, él había estado vigilando. La joven de cabellos verdes lo miró desafiante y el hombre palideció, pero estaba decidido a no dejar pasar esta oportunidad. El admirador tomó la muñeca de la idol y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, forcejeando con ella para besarla.

La líder intervino, dándole un puño en el estomago para que la soltara. El hombre se retorció del dolor, pero al segundo se recobró y atacó nuevamente, deteniéndose al ver como la joven de cabello largo besaba a su adorada cantante. La más alta abrazaba a la joven y la pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras miraba de mala forma al hombre, quien al ver la escena salió corriendo en un shock verdadero. Cuando no lo vieron más, se despegaron, con la respiración acelerada debido al poco aire que habían tomado antes de la repentina acción.

K-Kido-san— La rubia estaba sorprendida y su rostro estaba teñido de rojo. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa— Gracias por salvarme.

N-no te preocupes. Estoy para protegerte— Por primera vez la chica veía a la líder sonrojada. Avergonzada le ofreció la mano— V-vamos a casa.

¡Sí!— Dicho esto corrió a su lado y entrelazó dedos sin importarle los quejidos de la mayor— La quiero, Danchou-san.

* * *

Bueno, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, les recuerdo que mi corazoncito duele cuando ustedes no dejan un comentario; por tanto no olviden dejar el review, no les pasará nada malo, es más, eso me motiva para escribir los siguientes. Ahora sí, un pequeño espacio para esas personitas especiales que se toman su tiempito en dejarle un comentario a esta novata escritora:

**Mimic Tatori: **"Ayano es una violadora de bosque" Dios morí con eso Mimic-chan XD Gracias por comentar siempre y te daré la voz de loli, no sé cómo, pero lo haré.

**Ib Tears: **Mujer… ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste que el siguiente es Gender Bender?! Bueno, no importa, supongo que tienes alguna pareja medio rara en mente… Me encantaría saber cuál es. Gracias por comentar Ib-chan.

**Shinoby Nehory: **¿Por qué no te gusta? Si el yuri es lo más bello del mundo (Estoy loca, lo sé XD) Yo tengo voz de loli pero mi apariencia es todo lo contrario… Nos complementamos XD A ti también te debo la voz, te la daré en algún momento, ya miraremos como. Gracias por leer este fic y por comentar.

Siguiente One-shot: ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy Ene! ¡Cállense todos! (Capítulo 6)


	7. El mejor Takoyaki

Well~ Y volví yo con mis rosas ocurrencias yuri que todas estaban extrañando (?) Ok no~ nadie las extrañó, pero no importa, el hecho es que volví. Descuidé bastante esta colección, aún cuando le tengo tanto cariño... Pero bueno, mejor me guardo mis tonterías. Ojalá no se hayan olvidado de este fic. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.

Aclaraciones: Y las aclaraciones se han vuelto un lugar sagrado para mí (?) Bien, imagínense a una mujer alta y delgada de cabello negro hasta media espalda y un lunar bajo alguno de sus ojos... Sí, esa es Haruka-chan, la versión femenina de Haruka (No me digas) Esto es un lindo Fem!HaruTaka lleno de fluff... Vomiten arcoíris por favor. Dedicado a **Dako**, por si lo lee alguna vez. El takoyaki, para quien no lo sepa, es un aperitivo hecho de pulpo, muy conocido y famoso en japón.

* * *

**El Mejor Takoyaki**

El viento mecía suavemente la cortina de seda color crema. Los rayos del sol llegaban vehementes a su escritorio de madera, calentándolo de forma agradable. Los pajarillos cantaban su canción primaveral, posados en las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban la escuela y en el aire flotaba un delicioso y embelesador olor a takoyaki recién hecho. Por ello, Takane quería asesinarla.

Las hojas delante suyo estaban llenas de fórmulas incomprensibles y de rayones abstractos aquí y allá producto de su enfado para con la tarea. Los audífonos descansaban alrededor de su cuello y el Ipod estaba apagado con el fin de que se concentrara. Los ejercicios de matemáticas bailaban burlonamente frente a sus ojos mientras ella intentaba resolverlos, pero… El que _ella_ estuviera ahí ya era de por sí una distracción. Pero el que _ella_ estuviera ahí, comiéndose con gozo unos deliciosos takoyaki, cuyo olor quedaba impregnado en el aire, era más de lo que podía aguantar.

— ¡Maldición Haruka!— Se puso de pie y le dio un manotazo a la mesa, ocasionando que los lápices cayeran y que su compañera saltara por la sorpresa— ¡¿Podrías dejar de comer?! ¡Con que estés aquí ya es suficiente!

— ¿Um?— Preguntó con un monosílabo, pues tenía la boca llena. Tragó con una sonrisa y continuó— Takane, cuando termines podrás comer.

— ¡Eso no lo entiendo!— Estalló con ira señalando sus deberes— Además el olor me desconcentra… — Abrió los ojos y la boca espantada— ¡No, Haruka! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Te los comiste todos!

Se sentó en la silla, sintiéndose derrotada y cansada por el esfuerzo. La mujer alta se peinaba su cabello azabache con nervios y murmuraba palabras de disculpa con voz temblorosa. La chica de las coletas golpeó su frente contra el escritorio, mientras sostenía su ruidoso estomago y pronunciaba lamentos acerca del hambre tan terrible que tenía.

— Discúlpame Takane. — Dijo la joven artista y se agachó a la altura de su amiga. — Perdóname ¿Sí?

— ¡Yo también quería…!

Abrió los ojos y todo el calor se le subió a la cara, agolpándose en sus mejillas. El cuerpo le temblaba y el estomago se le llenó de molestos bichitos. La presión sobre sus labios y la sensación de algo recorrer con insistencia cada rincón de su boca se le antojaban un poco desagradables, pero el sabor a takoyaki recién hecho lo arreglaba todo.

— ¿Q-qué haces Haruka?— Susurró mientras recuperaba la respiración por el inesperado beso.

— Creí que querías probar el takoyaki— Acotó inocentemente al tiempo que le sonreía, haciéndole sentir a Takane ganas de golpearla.

— Eres una idiota— Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños avergonzada. Luego observó a la chica del lunar nuevamente— El takoyaki estaba delicioso. Mejor que nunca.

— ¿Quieres probarlo otra vez?— La mujer de la actitud irritada asintió.

Juntaron labios nuevamente, la lengua transportaba todo el adictivo saber del aperitivo de pulpo. Takane relajó sus músculos y se dejó llevar, al igual que hizo Haruka-chan… ¡Maldición! Era el mejor takoyaki que jamás habían probado.

* * *

Oh Dios~ eso fue tan rosa y tierno... últimamente solo escribo cosas perver y fumadas, creo que es bueno refrescarse con ocurrencias rositas de vez en cuando (?) Ahora, los agradecimientos:

**Ib Tears: **Oh mi amor~ Ni por toda mi devoción al yuri te golpearía, solo te daría una palmadita en la cara... Con una silla (?) xD No, no te golpearía, porque te amo (Ando media gay últimamente xD) Gracias por comentar, esposa mía.

**¡Gato: **Gracias por comentar. Si, fue el primero que hice, no creí que estuviera bien xD te agradezco tus buenos deseos, el dolor de cabeza me duró dos semana (Las más largas de mi vida) Pero ya estoy bien. Espero sigas leyendo.

**Silent Realistic: **Muchas gracias. Es un honor que te guste mi narración y mis historias, me hace querer seguir adelante. Me encanta convertir a las personas al lado rosa del yuri (?) Ojalá sigas leyendo.

**Haruka Hagaren: **Hai~ gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que estos amorosos drabbles sigan avivando tu amor por el yuri.

**Lost one's weeping: **¿H-homos deportistas? .-. Por favor, sin formalidades, lo odio. Que bueno que te haya gustado el AyaTaka, se ven hermosas como pareja *w* Gracias por comentar.

**Shinoby Nehory:** Creo que el yaoi trauma bien hard (?) gracias por comentar, ojalá sigas leyendo.

**3331: **Si el yuri de KagePro es bastante escaso, pero también por eso decidí escribir yuri en este fandom. Ojalá sigas leyendo estos drabbles derrite corazones.

Siguiente pareja: ¡Kano, eres un idiota! (?)


	8. La Cura Para el Miedo

Hola chicos~~ Sé que hace mil años no me ven por aquí (?), mucho menos con este fic, pero volví~ Admito que planeaba abandonar esto... Bueno, oficialmente (?) Pero no, resulta que tenía un drabble más guardado, así que ¿Por qué no publicarlo? Gracias a todos los que comentaron y siguieron esto es su momento, es un placer leer sus reviews.

Aclaraciones: Es un lindo AyaKido de lo más rosa~ Vomiten arcoíris con esto por favor (?) El próximo drabble que publique será el último... A menos que alguien tenga un pedido, lo cual creo realmente improbable (?) Ojalá les guste y recuerden comentar~

* * *

**La Cura Para el Miedo**

Si no fuera invierno, ella no estaría sola en casa.

Si no estuviera lloviendo, ella no tendría tanto frío.

Si no estuviera tronando y relampagueando como si no existiera un mañana, ella no tendría miedo.

La verdad, Kido maldecía con toda su alma y fuerzas el clima de la época. ¿Por qué tenía que enfermarse con facilidad? Si fuera un poquito más fuerte, sus padres al menos la dejarían ir a la escuela a congelarse en compañía de sus hermanos adoptivos. Pero no, la dejaban sola en casa, temblando como un gato asustadizo bajo la mesa cubierta por el caliente kotatsu. Se maldecía a sí misma, al clima, a la vida en general. Y si caía otro trueno juraba que lloraría.

— Tsubomi. — Llamó una voz familiar y reconfortante— ¿Dónde estás?

— Ayano Onee-chan. — Lloró sacando únicamente la cabeza de debajo de la mesa— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

— Nos quedamos sin luz, así que… — Sonrió al recordar el incidente y cerró la sombrilla empapada para no hacer más desorden con agua. Un trueno cayó, haciéndola volver a la Tierra— Iré a cambiarme.

Fue detenida por unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Giró la cabeza y vio a su hermanita con un rostro pálido y lleno de miedo. Estaba llorando, lo cual le sorprendía y le rompía el corazón, pues Kido era siempre de corazón y voluntad fuerte. Con otro trueno la de cabello verde la soltó y se sentó para taparse con fuerza los oídos, rezando para que no se convirtiera en una tormenta eléctrica, pues era lo último que quería que pasara.

— Tsu-bo-mi… — Llamó casi catando. Se agachó a la altura de la menor y le acarició la cabeza con ternura— ¿Tienes mucho miedo?

— Más que cuando desaparezco— Confesó enroscándose como un gatito asustado.

— Te voy a revelar un secreto para no tener miedo— Advirtió seriamente. La niña asintió interesadísima— Cierra los ojos.

Obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces. No levantó los ojos, ni siquiera cuando una nariz fría chocó contra la suya y unos labios de sublime calidez apresaron los suyos. Las manos de la mayor sostuvieron las de ella y entrelazaron dedos, como solían hacer por las noches cuando dormían. Era todo tan agradable que se olvidaron del frío que hacía, de los truenos que caían y del miedo que sentía por los impactos de los anteriores en la tierra.

— ¿Ya estás bien, Tsubomi-chan?— Preguntó con una sonrisa y cachetes colorados. Se volvieron conscientes del sonido de la lluvia chocar contra el cristal.

— ¿U-un beso?— Cuestionó después de asentir a la pregunta que le había hecho su hermana.

— No, solo un beso de Ayano Onee-chan— Comentó emocionada e hizo pose genial de victoria— ¿Quieres otro?

— ¡Sí!— Contestó con el rostro brillándole de alegría.

Totalmente, los cálidos besos de su hermana mayor era la cura secreta para el miedo.

* * *

Un placer haber vuelto después de mil años~ xD Ojalá les haya gustado y recuerden comentar~~ A Reira gustarle los comentarios de ustedes x3

Siguiente one-shot: "El rojo es el color de lo héroes"

Bye~~


	9. The End

Bueno, si alguien se acuerda de mí... Wow, lo felicito. (?) Tal vez sea mi último aporte a este fandom, y no lo iba a escribir, pero solo llegó la idea y tenía que hacerlo. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esto y comentaron, además de los que siguieron mis otras historias, les estoy realmente agradecida.

**Aclaraciones: **No hay mucho que decir, solo que es un ShintaroFem!xAyano :3 Está un poco sentimental, pero eso es todo. Espero lo disfruten *Corazón*.

* * *

**The End**

Shinko se preguntaba, una y otra vez, con tanta insistencia que su corazón dolía, el porqué _ella _la había abandonado. Aun no lo entendía, no daba con las razones para su súbita ida; porque Ayano siempre había sido una chica de lo más alegre, tan dulce que alumbraba el camino de quien fuese y despejaba hasta el cielo más gris. ¿Por qué había tomado aquella ruta, aquel final? ¿Qué la impulsó a aquello? Quería averiguarlo, pero su alma rota no podría soportar la verdad, fuese cual fuese.

Tendida en la cama intentaba alejar el recuerdo de su voz amable y palabras cálidas que siempre la reconfortaron. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, tras sus párpados, podía verla con su hermosa sonrisa que la derretía. Pero ya no estaba, y no volvería, al igual que los fragmentos de su alma se habían dispersado para no juntarse nunca más. No solo Ayano había muerto, se la había llevado a ella también; estaba más muerta que viva.

Había tantas cosas que quedaron por decirle pero que no tuvo el valor para hacerlo… Y ahora se arrepentía enormemente de aquello. Fue una cobarde sin remedio –aun lo era-, estaba en la cima de las inútiles, no servía para nada en absoluto, ni siquiera pudo ser una buena amiga. Ayano estuvo cada segundo a su lado, apoyándola, dándole las fuerzas que ella misma no tenía, fue su pilar y todo lo que necesitaba, ¿y cómo le pagó? Rechazándola un día de verano por una tonta pelea, no contestándole sin saber que… Jamás volvería a escuchar su bella voz.

Las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y los sollozos que provenían de su garganta eran tan sinceros que hasta las paredes parecían tenerle lástima. Sin parar suplicaba por su amiga, por tenerla una vez más para abrazarla y reír junto a ella, para decirle eso que no había podido decirle por miedo a un rechazo: que le gustaba, como mujer, que la amaba y no quería que se alejara nunca. Pero, como siempre, nada salía como ella quería.

Quería verla de nuevo, tomar por una vez más su mano, sentir su reconfortante calidez, ahogar sus penas en conversaciones largas y sin sentido. Y solo había una forma de encontrarla de nuevo… Ir hasta ella.

* * *

Incluso en medio de la niebla, su sonrisa parecía brillar. Sus ojos y cabello castaños estaban igual de hermosos que la última vez, el uniforme de la escuela tan pulcro como siempre… Pero aquel golpe en su cabeza era prueba de porqué estaban en ese lugar austero y solitario. Sus pasos resonaron al acercársele, el calor que despedían sus manos recorriendo sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas la transportaban a días de verano, las caricias alrededor de la terrible herida en su garganta la hicieron sonreír con amargura. El abrazo no se hizo esperar, descansando en los brazos de la otra como si no se hubieran visto en años; se extrañaban tanto que dolía.

— Ayano, prométeme que no te irás de nuevo. — Tomando su rostro para mirarse directamente a los ojos, al borde de un profundo precipicio, Shinko preguntó con desesperación.

—No me iré… Tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntas. — La castaña de la bufanda roja rozó sus labios con los de su amiga.

— Gracias por amarme. — Manifestó envolviéndola en otro abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

— Es un placer hacerlo.

Shinko y Ayano tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran para tomar sus manos, para amarse la una a la otra sin límites. Sentadas al borde del barranco hablaban de trivialidades con el titular de un periódico a sus espadas que decía: "Dos chicas de la misma clase se suicidan en menos de una semana." Más abajo decía la causa de sus muertes: Ayano se había lanzado desde la azotea, Shinko había apuñalado su garganta con unas tijeras.

* * *

Bueno, muchachos, hasta una próxima oportunidad ^^ Gracias por leer~


End file.
